


costumed

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hauntober, M/M, Movie Night, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Sometimes, Halloween can just be a cozy night in.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	costumed

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 29: "vampires"

Deke looked up from his laptop when the bathroom door opened, still comfortably relaxed back against the pillows. He didn’t know what all the fuss was over Halloween, but Trevor had been hidden away for nearly an hour, and he was curious about the end result.

“Okay, be honest. How does it look?”

_ It _ was a pair of tight leather pants, a cheap cape, and a pair of realistic fangs. And it was certainly  _ something _ to look at, though he couldn’t make his gaze move anywhere beyond his boyfriend’s bare chest and arms. He’d seen those very muscles at work any time he was picked up or carried somewhere, and they were a very nice sight that he’d likely never get tired of seeing. This was no exception, even if he didn't fully understand the occasion.

"I'd probably appreciate it a lot more if you explained why we're dressing up in the first place, but I  _ really _ like this."

"Don't get too excited. There's a shirt that goes with this. I just needed to know if the fangs look okay." Trevor shook his head, leaving the door open when he went back to the bathroom to inspect his teeth in the mirror. "If you're done staring at my chest, you should probably get dressed."

Pausing for a moment, he let his gaze drift back to the screen of his computer and took a slow breath. "I kind of... forgot. And we're just staying in and watching movies, right? It doesn't  _ actually _ matter if I have a costume."

There was a moment of silence before Trevor stepped back out into the bedroom with an arched brow. It  _ was _ going to be a calm night in, but there was still a bowl of candy that might be handed out, and a movie night didn't make it any less fun to dress up for Halloween. "Didn't SHIELD let you keep a few things from all the time travel stuff? Just wear something from that. It doesn't have to be something  _ scary.  _ I'm just wearing this because it's fun."

Deke looked over at him again, unable to resist mirroring the smile he saw on his boyfriend's face even while he slouched into the pillows behind him. "Okay, okay... I'll find something. I just have to finish this."

"Put the computer away. We already talked about this - no work tonight. It's a  _ holiday." _

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Put it up."

Deke grumbled and closed the laptop to put it away, frowning while he got to his feet and made his way over to the closet. There had to be  _ something _ he could wear that wouldn't be too uncomfortable when it came to relaxing, but would still be  _ fun. _

-

As per request, Trevor got settled in the living room and picked out the first movie for the night. He couldn't go into the bedroom or the bathroom until Deke was done getting ready, and to fill the time, he took out his phone to play a game. Flat on his back on the couch, he had the menu for his chosen movie up on the big screen, a mindless match three game up on his phone even when he turned his head at the sound of the bedroom door opening. He had to blink to make sure he wasn't imagining things, quickly sitting up to look at Deke's outfit properly.

The red bomber jacket was just as vibrant as ever, the bandanas were a bit askew and the wrinkles showed from where they had been tied into place multiple times before, the yellow tank top was a bit faded, and the make up on his face was sloppier than it had been during their travels through time, but the look was still recognizable. When he'd suggested that he pick out something from that mission, he'd thought it would be something like the suit and suspenders, or even the things he'd first grabbed in the thirties, but this... this was plenty acceptable.

"Whoa... someone went all out. Are those pants supposed to be that tight...?"

"You're wearing the same pants but in black, aren't you?" Deke arched a brow at him, turning around in a circle to show off the entire recycled look. "Does it all look okay? The boots are a little bit scuffed, but that'll probably rub right off, later..."

Trevor blinked at him, still shocked that he put in that much effort at all on top of just being  _ stunned _ by the look itself. "Mine are a little newer, and from the costume store at the mall... How did you manage to dance in those, exactly?" He sat up straighter, moving the remote from next to him so that there was plenty of room on the cushions for both of them. "That can't have been very comfortable..."

He got a wink in return before the cushion next to his sank with his boyfriend's weight, a red leather clad leg propping itself up in his lap. "Turn on  _ The Breakfast Club _ again and I can show you."

Shaking his head, mostly to clear and sort out his jumbled thoughts, Trevor narrowed his eyes but let the weight in his lap stay where it was, for the time being. "Absolutely not. It's  _ Halloween,  _ Deke. Scary movie night, to set the mood."

"Okay, okay, fine, what are we watching first?"

_ "The Conjuring." _

_ "Again?" _

-

They got through two whole movies before they got distracted.

Well, Deke was still trying to pay attention to the movie, which was no longer the scary tale that his boyfriend loved, but some action adventure flick from the nineties that he insisted was good. It was good, he wouldn't deny that, but even the best movies could be easily derailed by the gentle press of lips to his skin. Over the course of a few hours, he'd shed the jacket and both bandanas, leaving more skin exposed than he was used to. It wasn't a problem when he could cuddle up close to Trevor's side and leach some of his body heat, but that only worked for so long before kisses started on the bare skin of his shoulder.

"You know, a couple inches higher and you'd really be embracing your costume..."

Almost as soon as he said the words, the mouth on his skin moved to his neck, the false elongated teeth gently brushing over the more sensitive skin there. "You mean,  _ like this...?  _ Because I'm pretty sure this is how vampires lure in our prey."

He had to gasp in a breath when the brush of teeth turned into a gentle nip, squirming in the seat he'd all but trapped himself in. While they'd moved closer, he'd ended up somehow closer to the arm of the couch, too, comfortably spread out but unable to move.  _ "Good..." _

**(** _ the credits had long since rolled on their final movie of the night, his head on the chest he'd gotten the opportunity to gaze at earlier in the night, his tank top a bit rumpled but their clothes otherwise still comfortably in place, gentle snoring filling the quiet of the living room  _ **)**


End file.
